


My Fairy Tale

by Rosa_Cotton



Category: Mirror Mirror (2012), Schneewittchen | Snow White (Fairy Tale), Snow White - All Media Types
Genre: Ball, F/M, Falling In Love, Romance, fairy tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Cotton/pseuds/Rosa_Cotton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Alcott was searching for an adventure, not a fairy tale. But at the queen’s ball, that just may be what he’s swept into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Fairy Tale

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: _Mirror Mirror_ , all characters, places, and related terms belong to Relativity Media, Yucaipa Films, Goldmann Pictures, Rat Entertainment, and Misha Films.

I had set out from my kingdom seeking adventure, but never did I imagine my journey would include… _her_. Only in fairy tales does love at first sight exist, fire-breathing dragons strike fear in the hearts of men, and a prince rescue a princess, his soul mate. Yet here in the queen's dazzling ballroom, amongst the music and magnificently dressed guests, I feel like I may have fallen into a fairy tale of my own.

The dance calls for me to switch partners, but for the third time (or is it the eighth?) I refuse to change. I do not want to stop dancing with my partner, this swan maiden. She is kind, gentle, funny, and lovely. (And she turns out to be the princess.) I had not thought I would see her again, yet here she is!

As she asks for my help I am unable to suppress my smile, still ridiculously happy and relieved at encountering her again. But I'm sincere when I offer my services ( _and more_ , the wistful thought brushes my mind), and listen to her carefully even when the dance requires me to turn away from her.

Suddenly, the ballroom does not seem quite as bright and dazzling as I turn around and discover my dance partner gone. My smile vanishes and my heart sinks; instead of floating on air, I feel the ground underneath my feet. Confused, I move towards the center of the dance floor, turning and twisting this way and that, searching. But I do not see the girl in her pure white gown. Murmuring distracted apologies, I push past dancers and guests, my eyes darting about frantically for the princess. There is no sign of her, and my confusion mixes with disappointed sadness. _It is not like this in the stories…_

Pausing at a doorway, I do a double take, something out in the dim hall catching my eye. Frowning, I leave the ballroom and walk down a few steps. For a moment I just stare. Kneeling down, I carefully pick up a headdress shaped like a white swan. Straightening, I cradle the headdress in my hands and examine it. It is the princess's. _Why is it here? Where is she? Why did she leave?_ My mind whirls with questions as I look up and down the deserted hall.

With a deep sigh and an aching heart, I turn back towards the ballroom, the headdress pressed to my chest.

_Where are you, my swan princess?_ I wonder, willing my words to find her.

THE END


End file.
